


来自另一方的赞歌

by nopastar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nopastar/pseuds/nopastar
Summary: 并不是所有人都放弃了本·索罗。至少她没有，他们没有，他自己也没有。
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	来自另一方的赞歌

帕尔帕庭像赶走恼人的苍蝇一样将他扫下悬崖。他不能用原力了，他甚至不该活动，而是乖乖躺在地上等待救援，或者等死。这从来都不是一个选择题，他几乎是第一时间站起身来，像个醉酒汉，踉踉跄跄，找到凸起的岩石时又醒酒了，一蹬一跃，很快便离开地面。

力气一股脑花光后，等待本·索罗的是难以继续的疲累。他的手掌被尖锐的石块划破，原本受伤的腿脚仿佛已经断了筋骨，撕扯着皮肉才能勉强支撑他爬上去。他望向上方，转瞬即逝的闪电照亮天空，而又回归黑暗，上面是远远够不到的尽头。

他停在峭壁一隅，脚下的石头能让他想站多久都行，但他只允许给自己低头查看伤口的时间，什么也做不了，再继续往上爬。这无疑是漫长而又痛苦的过程，本觉得方才发生的一切已经是很久很久之前，他花了一辈子的时间去爬这面石壁，或许有好几次他又摔了下去，再拖着这副躯体和支离破碎的原力往上攀登。

躺在终点处的女孩在等待他，她还在上面，可能已经醒了过来，独自一人面对帕尔帕庭。

本咬咬牙，吃力地迈出几步。

也就在此时，属于蕾伊的牵挂有所不同。

蕾伊是别样的存在。诗人会犯愁，因所有象征美好的词句在赞美她的时候总是差了些许；画家会在描绘她的眸眼时停下笔，因所有的色彩都绘不出她眼里的光芒。一明一暗，他和她是原力的“二元”，但本更觉得，他只是惧光的怪物，厌恶黑暗，却也不曾想过踏入虚伪的光明。他站在黑白之间模糊的界线，只想牵住她的手。

毫无节奏的闪电簌簌落下，上方飞船爆炸传来沉沉震响，裂成朦胧的烟花。他听见身边似远似近的声音，裹挟空洞和恶意，愈发清晰起来。那声音刺哑，像是喉结里埋了生锈的钉，不断地呢喃着已经被他和十字剑一同抛入海中的名字。

本一下子明白过来，这是来自过去的言语，旧日恶灵潜伏在他身旁，企图蛊惑他。

“小鬼，你上不去的，不要挣扎了。”

“放弃吧……”

本觉得自己一下子被推回了过去。某个五月，或许是星期三。那天天气很好。他特意走到绝地学院外很远很远的密林，枝叶凝结银色露珠，阴翳剪碎阳光，斑斑点点落在鼻尖和脖颈上裸露的肌肤。他感受不到快乐，黑暗中的低语逼近，想他跪地求饶，想他屈服。本起身，挺直腰端坐起来。他尝试冥想，在原力中寻求回应。卢克·天行者曾说过另一个本的故事，化为英灵的绝地大师带来希望和勇气，在陷入黑暗面之际总会伸出手。但他听不见另一个本的声音，原力中什么也没有。

“你罪孽深重，永远无法回头。”

本回去。训练。独自吃饭。枕着失望睡下。他听见光剑迸射而出的声响，幽绿的光芒照亮师父狰狞的脸。那天天气很好。绝地学院爆炸的火焰点燃夜幕，他知道自己再也回不去了。

“你会和我们一样……蛰伏于黑暗之中，只有无尽的痛苦……痛苦……”

本的脸抽搐了一下。他没有理会，继续上攀。

“你是个失败者，不仅统治不了银河系，还救不回心爱的女孩。”

他的脚步放慢了，呼吸变得更加粗重。

声音在身后响起：“蕾伊已经死了！死了……”

他停了下来，猛地回头，却什么也没有。

那声音仍未停止。本闭上眼睛，感受体内原力的流动，触摸那团阴影。黑暗中的亡灵有他们各自的故事，那些悔恨、遭受的羞辱和背叛，失去至亲，失去挚爱，失去信仰……此时此刻，所有的情感和怨念霎时间倾注本的身上。他不认识他们的任何一个，但他知道在银河系浩瀚无限的历史之中，他们的一切被压缩、剔骨剥皮，揉成微不足道的黑点，肉体不复存在，灵魂成为黑暗命运的奴隶，上面烙印“恶人”二字。

黑暗面派来的使者啃噬他，无数双手将他拖下深渊。

手掌流下汩汩鲜血，他抓不住岩石了。

“本。”

有人在叫他。

“本……”

他挣开眼睛，嘴唇嚅动。

母亲。

母亲。

母亲。

莱娅——

“等一切结束之后，我想和她去钱德里拉。她会喜欢那里湿润的雨，象牙白的银滩和挺拔的高厄斯山。或者去纳布，不去也行。她可以去任何地方——我们可以去任何地方。无论她是谁，她身上流着什么血脉，她都值得拥有属于自己的人生。”

本·索罗说完，声音消失了，周围恢复应有的寂静。闪电依旧一束束落下，更多爆炸的闷响传下来。本不再理会，他获得了往前的力量和勇气，身体的痛楚也减轻几分，手脚并用，离悬崖越来越近。

西斯信徒的吟唱此起彼伏，闪电汇聚而成的惨白光柱击碎天幕，抵抗组织的飞船几乎全被西斯的原力击中。蓝色光芒亮起时，本只差一小段距离。那道蓝光与闪电对决，引爆的巨大冲击波让吟唱归于死寂，歼星舰的炸毁照亮了厄西戈灰暗的天空。

等本恢复意识时，他正在坠落。他再也抓不住攀爬的岩石，连同所有的希望和勇气一起堕入深渊。

“孩子。”

他听见了呼吸声，从特制呼吸器中传出来的声响，他这辈子都忘不掉。旧日预言中的天选之子呼唤着他的名字，父母所给予他的名字。

“我们来帮你一把。”

黑暗中的阴影伸出无数双手，拉扯着他的衣服和黑发，牵住他抓住希望的手。原力包裹住本，混沌却清晰的强大原力将他托起，他在上升，最终到达崖边的石头。

本支撑着身体一跃而上，他回头望向深渊，恶灵消失了，黑暗中什么也没有。

帕尔帕庭和他的信徒们被彻底打败，本仿佛听见了天上抵抗组织的欢呼声。他看见蕾伊倒在了王座前。

他艰难地爬到她身边，将她拥入怀中。

她冷得像块冰，涣散的瞳孔失去了色彩，温暖他冰冷生命的火似乎熄灭了。本四处张望，在原力中找寻，无论是绝地英灵，亦或是阴影都没有回应他。周围只有残酷的寂静。

几乎在同一时间，本知道该怎么做了。这从来都不是一个选择题，是吗，父亲？做正确的事情，那就是拯救所爱的——

本想到：今天天气很好，等一切结束后，我们会去任何我们想去的地方，拥有我们应得的人生。


End file.
